


Unlucky Dip

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron certainly wasn’t expecting <i>that</i> to come out of the container. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Thank you to keppiehed for beta.

It was three days after they had received the game that Harry and Ron finally brought it out to the Gryffindor common room, intent on playing the game in a big group. The only goal: embarrass as many people as possible. After all, the game was none other than the Unlucky Dip.

 

The two best friends had tried it out on their own first. Harry had gotten a small figurine of none other than Severus Snape and Ron had pulled out a slimy slug. So, they had decided that perhaps the Unlucky Dip just knew who its owners were and that therefore it would not embarrass them.

 

It was with this theory in mind that Ron, after thirteen other people had previously done it, placed his hand inside the small container and rummaged around until his hand grabbed something long, hard and from what he could tell by feeling it, with patterns, one end round and another flat.

 

The ginger young man took a peek inside first, just in case.

 

His face and ears turned a deep red, and he felt his food coming up at the thought of all these people seeing exactly what he had grabbed.

 

“Mate,” he heard Harry call him but it was a distant sound.  _What am I going to do?_

 

He only noticed that Harry had come to stand right by him when he was slapped on his back.

 

“Oh, that’s hilarious! Come on, pull it out, let everyone see it,” Harry said in a cheery voice.

 

But Ron didn’t move, looking with a look of horror at his best friend, trying to tell him with his eyes what he couldn’t with words.

 

“I-uh.” Harry looked confused. “No?”

 

Ron shook his head mechanically, sinking his hand further into the container.

 

“B-But,” Harry tried to argued but finally stepped out of his daze. “Ok, that’s enough for tonight.” Harry was facing upwards and only then did Ron notice that he was talking to everyone gathered around. Everyone who had gone quiet to hear the exchange between them when Ron wouldn’t pull out the object.

 

Realizing that Ron was frozen on the spot, the dark-haired wizard placed his hand inside the container too, making him open his hand so the object could fall back into the bottom and then grabbed the small container and helped Ron onto his feet before he guided them to their room.

 

“Ron?” Harry asked once he had closed the door behind him, giving them privacy. He guided Ron to his bed and closed the curtains, putting up a silencing and locking spell in place for good measure.

 

“I-I-I-” the ginger wizard couldn’t talk, frozen on that word as he was. He looked at the container in Harry’s lap and bit his lip.

 

“I thought it was unlucky because you didn’t like it,” Harry said as he placed his hand inside the container. One of the features of the game was that no other object could come out before the previous one did, so Harry took out the object Ron had refused to.

 

“I-uh-”

 

“Talk to me,” Harry nudged as he intended to place his hand inside the container again so the object could disappear.

 

“W-wait,” Ron pleaded as he grabbed Harry’s hand.

 

The black-headed wizard unclasped his hand to show a small beige dildo and Ron slowly grabbed it.

 

“You-uh?”

 

“I d-don’t know,” Ron said as he looked down. “I’ve been wanting to t-try,” his voice no more than a whisper.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you upset?”

 

“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “Just surprised.” Harry’s cheeks flushed. “I-uh.”

 

“What?” Ron asked as he gulped.

 

Harry placed his hand over Ron’s hand, the one that contained the dildo. “Wo-would you mind i-if, uh-”

 

“Huh?”

 

Harry grabbed the small object and placed it on the bed, away from them both. He looked at the ginger young man and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it so it hovered over his crotch. “If, uh, we tried to-together?”

 

“I-what?” Ron asked with wide eyes and Harry immediately let his hand go. Ron’s hand had gone limp when he had understood where Harry had wanted to place it, and as the support from Harry’s hand was taken away, his hand fell straight onto Harry’s dick. A moan emerged from Harry as Ron’s eyes widened and he immediately took his hand away as though he had been burnt. “I-uh, no. It-it’s my problem, just because you are my best friend, it doesn’t mean you have to help me.”

 

Harry understood he wasn’t in fact being refused and once again grabbed Ron’s hand, but this time placed it on his cock, his hips jumping to meet the touch. “I want to help.”

 

Ron then noticed just how hard his best friend was. “Ok.”

 


End file.
